


Christmas Socks

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: London Spy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, London Spy Drabble Fest 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: Alex is intrigued by the concept of Christmas socks.Written for the London Spy Drabble Fest 2016 Bonus Rounds.





	

 “Do you have any socks that aren’t plain?” Danny asks Alex one day in mid-December as he sits on the sofa curled up against Alex. He knows the answer, but asks anyway.

“No. I have no need for them.”

“Do you want some? Everyone should have at least one pair of fun socks,” Danny says.

When Alex speaks, he sounds genuinely confused. “What makes socks fun?”

Danny thinks for a moment, before sticking his feet out and wiggling his toes. “These are fun socks.”

“They have holes in them. I can see your toes,” says Alex, not criticising; merely commenting.

“But they have snowmen on them. That makes them fun,” Danny protested, determined to make Alex understand.

Alex looks at the gaudy, worn socks for a few more seconds before turning back to his computer.

A few weeks later they wake up on Christmas morning, the fairy lights Danny has put in his window illuminating the room. Alex, as always, wakes long before Danny does. He simply watches Danny, feeling the excitement of Christmas day on Danny’s behalf until Danny begins to stir. Danny sits up as soon as he realises the date.

Eagerly passing Alex the top gift on the pile, Danny watches with wide eyes and boyish excitement as Alex carefully unfolds the paper.

“Penguin socks,” he states, looking at Danny with mild confusion.

“Everyone should have one pair of hideous socks,” Danny shrugs.

Slowly, Alex reaches behind him, picking up the present on the bedside table.

“Merry Christmas,” he says, handing it to Danny.

Danny tears the paper off, tossing it across the room as he takes out the black socks with reindeers on the side.

“You needed new Christmas socks,” Alex says in way of explanation.

Danny only smiles, kissing Alex tenderly. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments fill me with happiness and motivation :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl


End file.
